Angel
by Esprit de L'eau
Summary: Riza gets shot during battle. Two shot. Character death. Please read and review. RoyAi
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Hiromu Arakawa owns Full Metal Alchemist. I don't.

A/N: My first shot at a two shot. Please review.

Angel Chapter 1: Shot 

She had been taken. She did not choose to go, but the circumstances say otherwise. No matter how good at sharp shooting she was, death was imminent in that crazy rain of bullets.

He was there when he saw her fall. They were once again sent to the front lines to battle against the country of Creta. The soldiers of Creta were firing all their ammunition at the Amestrision army. It was a Creta bullet that took her life. He witnessed the entire event. It was as if it happened in slow motion. That particular bullet aimed for her abdomen, pierced through it and burned all the flesh it came into contact with. Finally, it slowed down its speed and lodged itself onto the walls of her lungs. Riza Hawkeye dropped her rifle, her brown-red eyes wide in surprise and horror, as dark crimson stained her blue uniform a sickening purple. Time seemed to come to a standstill as he, Roy Mustang, Colonel of Amestris, caught the First Lieutenant as she fell.

She held on to her life as it slipped past her hands. Her agony, her pain… He could practically feel it happening to him. "Hawkeye, you can't die on me, not now!" he cried out as blood appeared on the outline of her mouth.

"S-sumimasen… Taisan.." she whispered, blood leaving trails down the left side of her mouth, " I failed… to protect… you…" Riza coughed up more blood, her vision growing worse every second, her wound searing pain from the bullet.

Roy panicked when he felt Riza's body losing heat. Immediately, he thought of using friction to incorporate heat into her. "It's no use, Taisan…," Riza whispered, "No amount of heat can bring it back…" The fire in her eyes dimmed slightly. "De-demo… Taisan… at least… now… I can protect you… wherever you go…" Riza smiled a she closed her eyes. She drew her last breath, and her body became still. Roy could not hold it back any longer. Tears spilled out like a mountain spring as he held on to Riza's cold, lifeless body as the sounds of fighting echoed around them.

A/N: Ok… it kinda sucked at the last paragraph. Can't believe I took 45 minutes to write out this draft! Mrs Asakura Hao, this is NOT dedicated to you, it is for all Royai fans out there. Don't make me repeat it in school. I don't wanna be your screamer box again.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Like I said, if FMA ever belongs to someone else other than Hiromu Arakawa, FMA yaoi will become reality.

**Chapter 2: People live Forever**

The feeling of losing someone was bad enough; Roy experienced that when Maes died. Maes had been like a brother to him, his death affected him greatly. At his funeral, he struggled hard to keep his feelings under control, showing no sign of emotion until the entire thing was over.

This time, it was different. It was not Maes who died, but his own subordinate who swore to protect him no matter what, vowed to help him reach the top and kept by his side; whose father had taught him the basics of alchemy that turned him into a killing machine in the Ishbal war. It was not the body of any other soldier that was lowered down into the ground. It was her body, the body of Riza Hawkeye. Many of the higher ranking soldiers were present as well as some of her friends in the military. They had the expressions of someone who lost a relative in war. He could understand that, because that was what he felt like, only, Riza was not just any other friend or subordinate to him.

He fingered a circular object in his pocket as the funeral service came to an end. The crowd of people who came to watch slowly dissipated, leaving him and the rest of his subordinates that came from the Eastern Headquarters there.

"Hey, Colonel, let's go," said Jean Havoc.

Roy took a deep breath and sighed,"It's ok; I want to stay here for a little longer. You guys go first, I'll be fine alone." Fury opened his mouth to say something but Falman stopped him.

"Wakarimashita, we'll make a move first then," he said and ushered the rest of them out of the cemetery.

Outside the cemetery, Havoc suddenly burst out. "Why did you shoo us out of there?!? We all know how badly the First Lieutenant's death affected him, but staying there for goodness knows for how long won't help him to bring her back to life!" Breda stopped him from saying anymore.

"Who do you think the Taisa is, Jean?" he asked, "He's the Flame Alchemist and an adult who outranks everyone of us here. He can take care of himself and besides, all of us trust that he'll not do anything stupid."

Roy looked at them arguing from his place in front of Riza's tombstone. When the car they were driving sped off, Roy turned his attention back to the tombstone. He re-read every single word engraved onto the cold, shiny granite:

Riza Hawkeye

1900-1927

A devoted soldier who held the rank of First Lieutenant

"Riza, why do you have to go so soon?" Roy asked," I'll be dishonouring my promise to your father. Your grandfather in the East was traumatized by your death as well." He took out the circular object that he kept in his pocket and placed it in the middle of the wreath that decorated the disturbed soil. The ring glittered in the rays of the setting sun. Roy managed a sad smile and left. The silver ring continued to glitter and the pale blue stone set into it sparkled with the dying rays of the sun. Upon close inspection, in the ring band were five words carved into the metal: Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye.

A/N: I don't know why I chose Angel as the title though. I thought maybe I could portray Riza as an angel after death. Lol, guess I didn't succeed. Thanks to Moreah who beta-d this and Mrs Asakura Hao who criticized just about every draft I wrote just because it was not yaoi. But still, you made me see my mistakes. Thanks a lot!


End file.
